


Fly Away Home

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Absent Parents, Bad Parenting, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Half-Siblings, Loss of Parent(s), Meet the Family, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: 16 year old Addison Walker has grown up in care after her Mother died and her Father abandoned her. Now it's up to her long lost siblings to initiate her into the family and give her the life she never knew she needed.





	Fly Away Home

Addison Walker rolled over in her rickety metal bed and gazed at the alarm clock that rested on the bedside table. In 3 minutes time she would officially be 16 years old, and nobody would give a damn.

* * *

The lights were on low in the office of the late William Walker as his eldest daughter rummaged through the draws of the desk, cursing beneath her breath. "I'm telling you I can't find a thing, why are we even looking? Haven't you guys had enough of all these family scandals?" She looked over the desktop accusingly at her siblings who were crammed onto the couch in the corner watching her search.

Kevin leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees "We _just_ found out the girl we thought was our sister was never our sister and _now_ her Mother decides it's a perfect time to reveal that Dad had another bit on the side who could well have had his child instead!" he shook his head "See this is why I never wanted a part in family law, way too complicated."

"Are we sure there even  _is_ another Walker sibling?" Justin questioned through a yawn "What if Dad just-"

"Ah ha!" The man was cut off by a triumphant cry from his sister who waved an envelope in the air "Always look for the loose panels in the bottom of the drawers people" she crowed, already ripping into the letter as she stood from behind the desk. Her siblings sat forward impatiently, watching her eyes flick from one side of the page to the other. "Oh my God" she breathed, lowering the letter and limply allowing Tommy, who was nearest, to snatch it from her.

Kitty stood and moved in front of her sister "What?" she asked quietly "Come on it can't be that bad, what is it?"

Her question was answered by Tommy,( who had read the letter and subsequently passed it onto Kevin, who had Justin eagerly reading over his shoulder) "Bastard" the man muttered, also getting to his feet "Absolute bastard."

"He put his own daughter in care?" Justin asked with a frown "Why would he do that? He loved all of his kids...Right?"

"All of his legally known ones yeah" Tommy scoffed "We have a younger sister who's just been stranded with a bunch of strangers her whole life?"

Sarah finally had the letter back in her hands and tapped it "It says they took her in when she was 3, 13 years ago. Oh, wow, Dad you have outdone yourself this time" she hummed, scanning the text once more.

Kitty ran a hand through her hair "What do we tell Mom?" 

"The truth" Sarah said bluntly, lowering the paper and stuffing it back into the envelope "We go home and tomorrow morning we show her this letter that says how Dad abandoned his 3 year old daughter in a care home!"

"I don't know if that's such a great idea" Kevin winced "Remember how hard she took it when Rebecca and Holly first showed up?"

Sarah was busy stuffing their evidence into her bag "And look how well that worked out, Justin has a blossoming new relationship and Tommy has a business partner" she flustered, opening the door and waiting for them to leave the room "Guys come on, Walkers don't abandon each other."

"Even when they've never met?" Justin pointed out fairly.

"Even then" his sister repeated, throwing an arm round his shoulders as they headed out of the building.

* * *

Nora Walker had been around long enough to know that when all of her children approached her at once, nothing good was about to happen.

"Before anyone speaks" she held up a hand "Should I add some brandy to my morning coffee?"

Nobody answered as they settled themselves at the counter, and the woman removed her glasses, pushing away the paper with a frown.

"We need to tell you something Mother" Kitty began gently "And we need you to remember that whatever happens, we all love you so much."

Nora raised her eyebrows "Okay this is big" she acknowledged "Go on, spill it."

"Dad  _does_ have another daughter" Kevin told her solemnly "Holly's suspicions were true, we found this letter last night, hidden in his desk at Ojai" he looked across to Sarah who silently pushed the envelope over the counter to their Mother and waited for her to read.

"He abandoned this child?" she sniffed "When she was just 3 years old?"

"Looks like it" Justin confirmed, pouring out the coffee to his siblings "No real mention of her Mom though."

Tommy came to stand behind his Mother, and rested his hands on her shoulders "What do you want us to do with this?" he asked carefully "I mean after last time we didn't want to keep it from you, but-"

"I tell you what we do" Nora cut in fiercely "We're going to ring this care home and see if your sister is still there because I don't know about you but I'd like some damn answers and I'd like them now." She pushed away from the table and strode from the room, slamming the door of the study behind her.

"That went well" Kevin mused, looking round at his siblings "At least she genuinely wants to meet this one."

"Yeah, so she can torture the poor kid by the looks of it" Kitty observed, sipping her coffee.

Slowly they went their separate ways for the day until only Tommy was left draining his coffee and staring at the letter. With a sigh he pulled out his phone and unfolded the paper, squinting at the letter header as he typed into the browser of his cell.

"Time to meet you little sister" he mumbled, hitting search and saving the first contact number that it threw up.

* * *

Addison had learnt to keep herself to herself since being in care, and that's why she spent the days shut away in her bedroom either reading or drawing or just staring out of the window watching the world go by. Her room was dark and the carpet was scuffed but she'd been there for as long as she could remember and by now it felt like the only home she knew.

The door opened and one of the boys - Marcus, stood sneering at her "Someone's here to see you" he said, looking her up and down "But don't get your hopes up, they look way too good to want anything to do with you for long" he turned on his heel and stalked off down the hall, leaving Addison stunned.

She left her room and crept down the stairs, listening to the muffled sounds coming from the office in the entrance way. Paula, the woman on duty that morning emerged closely followed by a tall guy in a sharp suit who was staring so intently at Addie that she felt herself blush.

"Marcus said I had a visitor?" she said hopefully, wondering if someone had finally remembered her birthday.

Paula nodded "This is Mr Walker, looks like you have some family out there after all girl."

"Huh?"

Tommy cleared his throat and stepped forward, extending a hand which Addison shook hesitantly "I know this is weird" he told her awkwardly "But we think you might be my half-sister? Is there anything you can tell me about your Father?" He was looking at her unblinkingly, and this sudden wave of information made Addison feel a little dizzy.

"I-I don't really remember him, I'm sorry...his name was William, I think?"

Paula turned to Tommy "Is that the answer you were looking for?" she asked in a bored tone "If it is then great, take her, if not I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, I've got a house full of kids to deal with."

Addison cringed at the woman's rudeness, and bowed her head, only looking up when Tommy spoke. "I don't know about taking her" he said cautiously "But how about a walk? I can answer some questions and you can ask some?"

The teen nodded slowly and grabbed her jacket from the bundle on the hooks on the wall "I guess I'll be back in a bit" she mumbled to Paula, but the woman had already walked off and could be heard yelling at someone new.

* * *

As Tommy drove away from the home a couple of hours later, his head was swimming and the feeling didn't improve when he pulled up outside of his Mother's house and found all of his siblings cars parked in the drive.

"Tell me you haven't been where I think you have" Nora hissed, marching through as soon as she heard the door shut.

"I had to see her" Tommy defended "I had to know who she was so that we can move on from all of this crap!"

The others had gathered in the doorway behind their Mother and were staring at him "And is she?" Sarah asked quietly "Is she who we think she is?"

"Yes, yes I think she is."

Nora let out a shuddered breath "Well that settles it" she said "She needs to get out of that place and come here."

Kitty stepped forward "Err Mom? She's not your daughter, you know that right? Not your responsibility?" 

"Oh will you stop being so dramatic, I know she's not mine of course I know that. But that poor girl has known nothing of her family her whole life and if there's one thing I'm good at by now it is correcting your Father's mistakes and perhaps his biggest one was abandoning his lovechild in a care home!"

The awkward silence that followed this outburst was ruptured by the siblings pushing forward and bombarding their brother with questions.

"So, what's she like?" Justin demanded "Does she look like Dad?"

"She's a sweet kid, yeah she looks like him but you'll all see that when you meet her..." Tommy looked to his Mom who had fallen back in the crowd "Her Mother died when she was little, that's why Dad put her into care" he dropped the bombshell as lightly as possible but he wanted Nora to know that she didn't have another 'Holly' to compete with again.

Kitty's hand shot to her mouth "Are you saying that when our Father's mistress died he chose to abandon his daughter instead of come clean to his family and look after her?"

Tommy simply nodded as the group began shouting in outrage at their Dad's poor life choices.

"Enough!" Nora barked, clapping her hands to get their attention "I don't want to hear any more. Tommy is it too late to go and pick the poor girl up?" she looked down at her watch and then back up at her son expectantly.

"I-I don't know?" he flustered "Probably not?"

His Mother nodded and placed a hand on Justin and Kitty's shoulders respectively "You two are going to help me sort the spare room and Kevin? You need to go to the store, pick up some snacks that teen girls like."

Kevin raised his eyebrows "Are you seriously implying that just because I'm gay I'll know all there is to know about teenage girls?"

Kitty smothered a laugh as her Mother stood opening and closing her mouth in horror.

"What about me?" Sarah asked impatiently, shooing Kevin out of the way. Nora took hold of her daughter's hand and smiled.

"I need you to go with Tommy, I think it'll be less of a shock to the system if your sister meets another sibling before we throw her in at the Walker deep end."

As they stood their in silence Nora looked between them all and raised her eyebrows before clearing her throat, sending them all charging off in different directions. When she was alone in the hallway the woman turned to a picture of William hanging on the wall.

"I regret our marriage more and more every day" she whispered tearfully with a shake of her head as she followed Justin and Kitty upstairs.

* * *

 

Addison was flicking through one of her old sketchbooks when she heard a car pull up outside and then the doorbell ringing. Naturally all of the kids' doors opened and scurrying feet sounded on the stairs as they all shoved one another to see who was calling in so late. The teen sighed and shut the book with a thud, swinging her legs round and standing. As she straightened she caught sight of her face in the mirror opposite and winced, hastily brushing some hair over her cheeks as she left to join the others downstairs.

"I'm sorry but you can't just leave with her now, it's impractical" Paula was saying firmly, and as Addison stopped halfway down the steps she recognised Tommy who was stood beside a woman and both looked equally determined.

"Earlier you told me that I could take her if I got the answer I was looking for-"

"Yes and you chose to go on a walk instead, now please leave and come back at a more sensible hour."

The woman stepped forward, her arms folded "I don't see how it effects you if we take Addison or not" she said cooly "Clearly you're in way over your head here anyway."

As the teen shifted her weight the stairs creaked below her and everyone looked up "Erm hi" she greeted awkwardly "What's going on?"

Tommy smiled at her "We've come to take you home, with us...if that's what you want?"

"Well she doesn't get a choice!" Paula sniffed "Now do I have to call the cops?"

Sarah tugged at her brother's arm as he quickly tried to backtrack, and the man turned in frustration "What?" he hissed "I'm a bit busy trying not to get us arrested!"

"Oh we won't get arrested" she told him firmly, rounding on Paula "What the hell happened to our sister?"

Addison blanched, not used to this foreign term and she really didn't want them all staring at her like that. She sloped down the rest of the stairs and settled amongst some of the younger kids, her cheeks flushed red.

"Is that a black eye?" Tommy asked in disbelief "Are you freaking serious?"

Paula swallowed and ushered the other kids away "Children fight, they get a little raucous it's no big deal."

"That's a lie and you know it" Sarah snapped "Now if you don't let us take Addison with us, then you'll be getting a visit from the cops and one look at this place will get you shut down like that" she clicked for emphasis and Paula spat on the floor.

"Take her then. Ungrateful little brat" she stormed off into the office with Tommy to fill out some paperwork, leaving Sarah and Addison in the hall.

"You can- you can up to my room while I pack, if you want?" the teen offered nervously "It's not so great though I warn you" she started slightly when Sarah gave a laugh and gestured for the girl to show the way.

"I have two kids, trust me I've known mess."

Addison pushed open her door, holding it open for her newfound sister "I'm an Aunt?" she murmured "That's pretty cool"

Sarah smiled, busy looking round at the walls and the decor "Need any help packing?" she questioned "Or can I take a seat and raid this magazine collection you've got here?" she was stood beside a pile on the window ledge, most of them were old but Addie liked to keep them for the puzzles.

"Hey if you like outdated celebrity gossip then go right ahead" the teen laughed, yanking a duffel bag from under the bed.

* * *

The ride back home had been quiet, both Tommy and Sarah figured Addison needed time to gather her thoughts before she was thrust into Walker family life.

"So this is where he lived?" she asked softly, gazing up at the house as Tommy parked.

"It might look great but once you find out it's built on lies, it loses its charm" Sarah drawled, flinging open her door and opening Addie's "Ready for the crazy?"

The teen slid to the concrete, duffel clutched in her hands "This morning I woke up with no family, and now I get a house full?" she drew in her lips and shrugged "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

Tommy chuckled and took the bag from her as he locked the car and led the way to the front porch. Before he could put his key in however the door flew open to reveal Nora, slightly dishevelled and with a tight smile plastered on her face. "You must be William's daughter" she greeted, pulling a face "I'm sorry that sounds so odd, I can just call you..."

"Addison" the teen smiled weakly "I'm Addison"

"Addison it is!" Nora cheered, holding the door open "Come in, come in, let's get you settled."

The girl stepped inside and gazed round in wonder, the place was huge for a start and smelt so good, like...

"Bread? Mom you never bake bread" Sarah accused in amusement turning to her sister "You should be honoured, clearly a good impression wants to be made."

Addison was lost for words but luckily Nora could fill the silence in a heartbeat "Oh my goodness is that a black eye?" she gasped, squinting at the girl "I'll get Justin to take a look at it for you. JUSTIN!" she turned and yelled, disappearing through to another room, leaving Addison horrified.

"Is it always this.."

"Yes" Sarah and Tommy grinned, leading her after their Mother.

Kitty and Justin were sat at the counter and they looked up expectantly at the new arrival as she entered. "Wow nice shiner" Justin observed, sliding to his feet "At least we know you have the Walker fighting spirit" he extended a fist for her to bump "I'm Justin, your older and coolest brother."

"Nice try" a voice piped up from the pantry as Kevin emerged "I'm the gay one which means I'll be less of a dork than these two idiots" he hopped up into Justin's now vacant seat and smiled at the teen "I'm Kevin."

"Oh err hi" Addison greeted, glancing at Kitty "I've seen you on TV" she blurted, instantly regretting it but the woman simply laughed.

"It's no soap opera but it certainly has the same level of arguing and slander" she conceded "I'm Kitty but then I guess you already knew that?"

Addie nodded with a bashful giggle and looked round at them all "This is weird" she said quietly "Like, really weird" she allowed Nora to ease her down into a chair and tilt her chin this way and the other.

"Are you gonna tell us what happened?" Sarah questioned, pouring herself a coffee "Honestly that place was a hell-hole, I'm surprised it's still open."

"It wasn't so bad" Addison said quickly "I mean, I haven't known anything different so, it was home...I guess."

Nora stepped back to let Justin attend to his new sister "So c'mon" he encouraged "Who were you fighting with? Are you like a secret ninja?"

"You don't have to answer him you know" Kevin reminded the teen "You've barely known us five minutes and they're already interrogating you" he shook his head and sipped his coffee.

"It's okay" Addie said softly "I-I wasn't fighting anybody. After Tommy left the first time, I went up to my room and some of the older kids had figured he was related to me in some way. They were waiting for me and they just...jumped me. Most of them have been there so long that anyone who gets a chance to escape gets punished, it's just how it works."

The room fell silent and Addison blushed "Oh my God" Kitty breathed "That is unbelievable"

"And you've been there since you were 3?" Nora checked.

Addison nodded "My Mom died of a drug overdose so I heard, William only visited me once a couple of years after he sent me to the home. Told me why he'd done it but I guess I never really registered any of it."

Justin had gone quiet and Addie noticed his Mother was squeezing his shoulder in comfort.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked nervously, looking around at them all with wide eyes.

"I-I used to be an addict" Justin admitted hoarsely, moving back to dab antiseptic on her cheekbone "It was a rough time for everyone so I guess, it's a new perspective." He finished up and sat back to examine her face "It'll probably hurt like hell in the morning" he warned "But the bruising will fade pretty quick, they got you good huh?"

Addie laughed "I guess it brings a new meaning to the birthday beatings right?" she joked, freezing as a collective gasp sounded around the room.

"It's your birthday?" Sarah demanded "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Maybe because with you there she couldn't get a word in edgeways?" Kevin suggested with a smirk.

Nora rushed into the pantry and emerged with an armful of ingredients "I can make a cake, it's not too late it will be ready right before I go to bed."

"No, no don't be silly it doesn't matter" Addison flustered, waving her arms to get them to stop "I don't matter."

The family froze and turned to look at her, their faces morphing from excitement to sadness to warmth.

"You're a Walker now kiddo" Tommy said gently.

"Which means you don't have to be all independent and grown up anymore" Sarah chipped in.

Justin nodded "You're our baby sister, another one of William Walker's misfits."

"You'll get used to the constant scandal I promise" Kevin drawled.

Kitty raised a glass "Welcome to the family Addison Walker."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
